Cousin Inerva: Goddess of Judgment
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Ichijyo's cousin pays the Titans a visit to do an inspection. Guest starring Larry the Titan and Warren Smith. Set in the ZKD universe, after the end but before the epilogue.


**COUSIN INERVA**

"Mail call!" Changeling called out as he dragged a large bag of letters with him into the Common Room. The Titans all gathered around to see what they got.

"Let's see," Changeling said as he rummaged through the letters. He gave them out to his friends without hesitation. Just some letters, bills, postcards and various subscribed magazines were handed out coming from various sources. One letter was in a black envelope and there was a crest on it. He'd seen it before. "Hey, Shadow, I think this is yours," said Changeling as he handed the letter to Shadow.

"Thank you," the former Snake Knight accepted. He used a shadow blade to cut open the envelope. This had to be an important letter since it bore his family's crest. It was a letter 'A' with bat wings wrapped around it and vines creeping all over. He unfolded the paper and scanned it. Every second he spent reading the lines caused his face to show distress. His red on black eyes went wide as the remaining color in his pale face slowly drained away. Cold sweat beaded on his skin. Now it was starting to worry them.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" asked Starfire.

Shadow began to tremble and the letter slipped out of his fingers. Curious, Changeling picked it up and read the name of the person who'd signed it. "Hey, who's Inerva?"

Shadow finally snapped at that, "DON'T SAY HER NAME!" before he ran out of the common room, leaving everyone to stare.

"What was that all about?" asked Cyborg.

"Don't know," Raven said. "But I'm about to find out."

* * *

><p>When Raven found Shadow, he was in his room and pacing back and forth. She'd never seen him this worried before, not even when they had married on Azarath. She needed to get to the bottom of this. "Shadow, who's Inerva?"<p>

Shadow froze and whirled around to stare at Raven. "Don't say her name," Shadow warned. "Don't say it."

"Why?" asked Raven. If this was an enemy then they had to know. "Ichijyo, if this is an enemy…"

"You DON'T want to fight her," Ichijyo warned. "Trust me. You do not want to fight the 'Goddess of Judgment'."

Whoever this 'Goddess of Judgment' was she had to be bad news to shake Shadow so badly like this. "Who is she?"

"She's…she's the one in charge of monitoring the actions of the individual members of my clan. She holds a book that is filled with rules. She's a stickler for rules and sees everything in black and white," Shadow explained.

"And…" Raven prompted.

"She's also my cousin," Shadow finished.

Raven blinked. "Your cousin?" She always assumed that Shadow was the strongest, or at least one of the strongest, in his family. How powerful was Inerva to put the fear of God in him. She then realized why he was so freaked out. "She's coming here, isn't she?"

"Yes," nodded Shadow. "She's come to check up on me." Shadow gulped. "If she finds even the tiniest thing wrong, she…"

"She'll what?" asked Raven.

"There is a legend that when the Goddess of Judgment brings down her hand, the sinner will be sent straight to Hell."

* * *

><p>Both Changeling and Cyborg were playing videogames. Right now it was a fighting game and Cyborg was winning, again.<p>

"Dude," Changeling spoke up. "Have you ever seen Shadow so freaked out?"

"I didn't know he could get freaked out," said Cyborg. As he recalled, Shadow was the calmest and most well composed on the team. "Almost nothing scares him."

Changeling chuckled. "Yeah. He's usually the one that does the scaring."

"I hear that," Cyborg agreed. "So, what do you think this Inerva can do that got Shadow so freaked out?"

"Maybe we should ask?"

* * *

><p>"Ichijyo," began Raven. "Get out of there. You're being ridiculous."<p>

Shadow had locked himself in a coffin he kept in his room. It was the only way he could remain safe from his dreaded cousin. "No, I am not coming out. If she comes, tell her I'm not here."

Raven shook her head. Shadow had faced her father without even flinching and yet the name of his cousin had caused him to turn into a coward. He still hadn't explained to her what he meant by the hell Inerva would send him to. She had seen her home dimension turned into a living hell so how bad could Inerva be?

Pretty bad if she could scare the fearless former Snake Knight without even being there.

* * *

><p>"We're back!" PlutoTakada announced as he and Draco/Ryuki in the common room. Both former Zodiac Knights had come for a visit. Takada was Blackfire's royal consort and Tamaran's chief scientist, revered by its people for having restored Tamaran back to its tropical paradise state only recently. Ryuki was continuing with his education, aiming to be a doctor in the field of veterinary.

"Tadaima," Draco greeted with the typical Japanese for 'I'm back'.

"Hey, guys!" Changeling grinned as he saw his two favorite guys. He leapt over the back of the couch to properly greet them. "Whatcha doing back here?"

"Komi gave me a week off," said Pluto. Actually, he was exiled for a week for something he'd done to the palace. Let's not get into details, but the right wing of the castle would need some advanced reconstruction. He was dressed in his blue Tamaran styled clothes.

Draco, however, wasn't in the same boat but he needed to a research paper regarding animal physiology and he hoped he could get Changeling's help for that assignment. "And I just came for a short visit. I missed the Tower." He added, sadly, "Jinxy-chan couldn't come, though." Draco was wearing a red t-shirt, black jacket with matching pants, black gloves and boots. On his head he wore his favorite pair of goggles.

"So, your ball and chains aren't weighing you down," teased Cyborg. Pluto didn't like to refer to Blackfire as that but she could be so demanding at times. Draco, however, didn't understand the metaphor. "Hey, sit down and pick up a spare controller! We're gonna play with 4 player action."

"I'm game," said Pluto with a smile.

"Me too," nodded Draco. He missed hanging out with the Titans, his most trusted friends next to Ichijyo, Takada and Tazuka.

As the four friends played, they were oblivious to the force of nature that would darken their doorstep.

"Say, dudes, do you know anything about someone named Inerva?" asked Changeling.

* * *

><p>A dark female figure stood at the Titans' doorstep, a dark cape hanging from her shoulders. Bat wing-like attachments were on her head and she wore elbow length gloves and thigh high boots. Her dress came down to mid thigh. Her entire ensemble was black, contrasting with her fair skin. In her hand she held a thick looking tome.<p>

"So, this is where the legitimate heir lives now," she said. "Well, let's see if he can pass this evaluation." She then raised her hand to knock.

* * *

><p>Both Draco and Pluto dropped their controllers in shock, trembling, their faces etched with fear. This caused both Cyborg and Changeling to blink in confusion before they became worried.<p>

"W-w-where d-d-d-did you hear t-t-that n-n-name?" Pluto stammered.

"Oh, Shadow got a letter from her," Cyborg said.

"A LETTER!" shouted out Draco. This was bad! So very bad! "OH, KAMI-SAMA!" He clutched his head in panic. "NO!"

"OK, what's wrong?" asked Changeling.

"What's wrong?" Takada retorted. "WHAT'S WRONG! INERVA'S COMING!"

The door to the common room opened and Starfire announced, "Friends, we have a guest."

Turning his attention away from his two panicking friends, Cyborg asked, "Who is it, Star?"

* * *

><p>When Raven finally got Shadow out of the coffin, he froze. "What's wrong now?" she asked.<p>

"She's here," Shadow uttered.

* * *

><p>"Inerva," said Starfire with a smile.<p>

Inerva…

Inerva…

The name echoed causing Draco and Pluto to freeze where they stood. It was all over now.

INERVA!-?

Inerva looked around with a critical eye before her eyes fell upon Ryuki and Takada. "Ah, Mr. Hasuma and Mr. Takada. Good. I was hoping to see the two of you too."

"You, d-d-d-did?" Pluto stuttered.

"Yes," said Inerva. "Now, can you tell me where my cousin is?"

"Cousin?" Changeling questioned.

"Yes, where is my cousin, Ichijyo?"

The door behind her and Starfire slid open and both Raven and Shadow walked out. When Shadow saw that his cousin as there, he attempted to silently back away but Raven held him still. Noticing them, Inerva turned to look at her cousin. Her red eyes were cold and critical as Shadow swallowed, sweat beading on his face and rolling down. "I see you're well, cousin," said Inerva.

"Yes, so are you," said Shadow.

Changeling chose that time to speak up and say the wrong thing, "Dude! This babe's your cousin! Where have you been hiding her?" Draco, Pluto and Shadow all looked horrified at once again Changeling's lack of tact once more came forth.

"Logan!" snapped Shadow. He pleaded with Inerva, "Cousin Inerva, please, don't take it to heart. He's an idiot." However, the look of fury was already present upon her features and Shadow uttered a silent prayer. She opened up her tome, which glowed with black light.

"Babe?" Inerva questioned.

"Oh, crap!" Pluto gulped.

"How dare you show such disrespect?" Inerva boomed. "For that you will be punished!"

"Shimatta!" Draco cried as he took cover. Inerva raised up her hand.

"Huh?" Changeling blinked and then Inerva threw down her hand.

"SINNER, BEGONE!"

There was a bright flash of light as Changeling's vision was invaded by nothing but blinding white.

* * *

><p>Changeling opened his eyes and then they snapped wide open as he saw himself inside the refrigerator of a butcher shop with large and giant stakes hanging from meat hooks. Then, the steaks came to life and shouted, "EAT ME! EAT ME! EAT ME! EAT ME!" They leapt off the meat hooks and then surrounded Changeling. Changeling was backed in a corner as the steaks descended upon him, forcing his mouth open before forcing him to eat them.<p>

"!"

* * *

><p>"!" Changeling wailed as tears flowed from his eyes, "MAKE IT STOP! I'M A VEGETARIAN! NO!"<p>

Satisfied, Inerva closed her book and Cyborg was instantly ready to attack with his sonic cannon charged. Starfire's eyes glowed as she had her starbolts ready. At that moment, Terra and Robin entered, after having finishing sparring session. What he saw made him tense up and Terra was looking on in fear and worry as Changeling continued to cry while rolling around on the floor.

"Undo what you have done to him!" Starfire demanded.

"Star, what's going on?" asked Terra. "And who's this?"

"She's Inerva and she did something to Gar," said Cyborg.

"Alright," said Robin, reaching for his weapons. "You got ten seconds to stop what you're doing."

"BAKA!" Draco shouted.

"What are you doing!" Pluto cried out in disbelief. "Don't agitate her!"

Robin wasn't listening, and neither were the others. Shadow held Raven at bay as Inerva opened up her book.

"You dare to raise your weapons upon me?" questioned Inerva, filled with fury at the disrespectful and hostile treatment. As far as she was concerned she had done nothing wrong to warrant such aggression, "Then, I shall punish you!" She opened her tome and raised her hand.

"Cousin, wait!" Shadow shouted.

This made everyone who was about to attack freeze and stare at Shadow but it was too late.

"SINNERS, BEGONE!"

A flash of white was the last thing Terra, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin saw.

* * *

><p>Robin opened his eyes to see that he was back in the Batcave. "Huh, why am I here?"<p>

"Robin," Batman's deep voice spoke and Robin turned to see Batman hold up a uniform with a pair of green trunks instead of pants attached to it. "You shall wear this." Then, Robin found himself wearing the outfit, complete with elf shoes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Robin shouted.

"Hey, kid," said Red-X with Starfire in his arms. "I'm dating your girl, and nice undies."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>"PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF MIKE, NO!" yelled out Cyborg as he saw his T-Car, his precious T-Car, being pummeled to oblivion by a large mallet, over, and over, And over again. "DON'T HURT MY BABY NO MORE!<p>

* * *

><p>"Please, no more chasing!" Starfire cried out as an army of hundreds of fanboys with hearts in their eyes were on her heals. She couldn't even fly.<p>

"WE LOVE YOU STARFIRE! WE LOVE YOU STARFIRE!"

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

* * *

><p>Terra was in a classroom, for detention. She was also dressed in a school uniform, but most of all she was FAT!<p>

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>One hour later, once everyone recovered, introductions were done. Still, those who'd become victims to Inerva's shocking visions were still visibly shaken.<p>

"Everyone, this is my cousin Inerva Nightmares-Akuma," Shadow introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you all," said Inerva.

"What was that?" asked Robin, recalling the nightmare.

Inerva explained, "_That_ is called the 'Hand of Judgment'. If I see anyone who offends me, I can send them straight to their own personal hell." Shadow, Draco and Puto shivered. They had experienced the Hand of Judgment before.

"I am never pissing her off again," Cyborg whispered to Changeling.

"Why have you come?" asked Starfire, shaking slightly from her ordeal.

"I hold the Tome of Codes and Conduct for the Akuma Clan," answered Inerva. "It is my job to monitor each of our clan members and make sure they are acting in accordance to our rules." She eyes Shadow who gulped, "And I have come to reevaluate you, dear cousin."

"I am…flattered," said Shadow.

"Don't fear, Ichijyo," said Inerva. "I have only come to observe you, your team, and the status of your and Miss Raven's engagement."

"Engagement?" questioned Raven. "But, we're married…"

"Under Azarathean Law," interrupted Inerva. "You both have yet to perform the actual Akuma Clan's Wedding Ceremony."

"What's the difference?" asked Raven.

"It will have you both recognized and introduced as husband and wife to the entire clan," Inerva finished her explanation. "All I can say is that I'm happy that Ichijyo has found himself a bride," said Inerva, genuinely smiling.

Both Draco and Pluto still trembled in fear at the sight of Inerva. Both had met her in the past and had been punished by the 'Hand of Judgment'.

"Um, excuse me?" said Starfire, making sure not to anger the 'Goddess of Judgment'. "But what is this ceremony like?"

"The ceremony is sacred and always takes place during the full moon," said Inerva. "However, I can say no more to those outside the clan. I must discuss this further with Ichijyo."

"Very well," said Shadow obediently. "When can we start?"

"Oh, I'm in no rush," said Inerva. "I actually want to see how you're doing with your team. As its leader I suppose this group has prospered."

"Actually, I'm the leader," Robin corrected. "Shadow's only third in command."

That comment soon had Inerva frowning and looking at Shadow who cringed under her gaze. "You've allowed yourself to serve under a human, and as the _third_ in command?"

Nervously meeting her gaze, Shadow answered, "Well, Robin did found this team along with Cyborg, Starfire, Changeling and Cyborg. He is also a capable leader. I only take reign whenever he or Cyborg is absent."

"That is unacceptable," said Inerva. "Robin is a human and it's not right for you, the future heir for the position of Clan Head, to serve under a human."

"I don't serve under anybody," said Shadow defensively. It was more of a partnership. "We're partners, but he's my senior, nothing more."

Inerva's critical gaze when towards Robin who shrunk under its intensity. "Hm…"

"Would you like a tour of the Tower?" offered Shadow quickly. "Raven, if you please?" Raven noted the desperate tone in his voice.

"OK," said Raven with a nod. "Come on, Inerva. I'll give you a tour of the tower."

"Hm, very well," said Inerva with a nod. '_This may give me a chance to get to know my cousin's bride._'

Once Raven and Inerva had left, the Titans got into a quick discussion.

"She has got to go," said Robin harshly. Experiencing one of his worst nightmares like that had been horrifying.

"And I agree, but it's hard, nearly impossible, to say no to her," said Shadow.

"Why didn't you tell us about her?" Robin demanded.

"I was busy hiding!" Shadow snapped back.

Robin sighed. "Shadow, your cousin shouldn't even be here."

"I know, but she somehow got the address and sent her letter, and she ALWAYS arrives on the same day her letters do."

"Friend Shadow," said Starfire, a little shakily. "Can you explain to us further on your cousin in order to enlighten us?"

Shadow nodded. "Very well. Cousin Inerva comes from the Nightmares family of the Akuma Clan. As such, she also inherited the position of Goddess of Judgment from her mother. The Tome of Conduct has been passed down from mother to daughter for centuries, giving the person the power of the 'Hand of Judgment'. It has all the family rules written inside that must be followed." Shadow paused. "Unfortunately, Cousin Inerva is a stickler for rules and you simply can't compromise with her once she gets angry." He eyed Pluto and Draco , "You both remember, right?"

"Hard not to," grimaced Pluto. "She visited us a few years back and I flirted with her. Worst idea ever."

"Where did she send you?" asked Changeling.

"Gar, I don't want to remember…" shivered Pluto.

"And I served her my curry," said Draco. "It was a tad over spicy for her."

"OK, you got a scary cousin," said Cyborg. "We all get that…"

Then, realization struck Terra, "Say, what she did reminds me of what you can do too, Shadow."

Shadow had the ability to put the fear of god in criminals via his shadows. "Correct," answered Shadow. "She was the one who taught me."

"Guess that makes sense," grumbled Robin. "But we gotta get rid of her."

"That isn't possible. Until she finishes her inspection, she WON'T leave," said Shadow.

"Can't you order her to leave?" asked Robin.

"I'm the heir for the position of Clan Head, true, but even my father can't cross her," said Shadow. "Her job is to monitor us so she has power over even the Clan Head. She can even make sure that I don't become Clan Head."

They hadn't realized Inerva held so much power.

* * *

><p>Raven was busy giving Inerva the tour of the Tower. They were in the training room. "And this is where we train," explained Raven.<p>

Inerva spoke, "I never thought my cousin would fall in love again." Raven looked to her. "I mean, after Misha's death, I thought he would turn cold forever."

So, Inerva knew about Misha. "Well, he made friends and started to open up."

Inerva chuckled mirthlessly. "Yes…friends. It's a luxury I can't afford." She pointed her tome. "This book is my only friend."

Raven frowned. Inerva happened to be lonely.

* * *

><p>As discussions continued in the common room, everyone turned as they heard the sound of a portal opening. "Oh no…" groaned Shadow. Why did <em>he <em>have to come today of all days?

"Hey guys, who missed me?" said Warren as he walked out of the portal. He noticed that everyone had a look of worry on their face. "Um…is this a bad time?"

"Actually…" Draco began only to be interrupted by Shadow.

"Why are you here?" Shadow demanded. "You know how rude it is to come unannounced? It's inconvenient."

Warren cocked an eyebrow and looked to Draco for an explanation. "OK, what's up with your friend?"

"His cousin came to visit," Draco answered.

"And that's got him tensed?" Warren didn't see the point.

"Actually, this cousin is…" Draco began before continuing with a brief explanation of Inerva's visit, her reason for visiting and her abilities.

"OK, that's harsh," said Warren.

"Just please be on your best behavior," said Ichijyo, nearly begging.

"Hey, I'm always on my best behavior," said Warren, sounding offended.

"Well, let's just hope no other surprises show up," said Robin.

**POOF!**

"Hello, TITANS!" shouted a diminutive and floating version of Robin.

"LARRY!" all the Titans shouted. The former Knights and Warren stared. Even Terra was confused at seeing the unfamiliar midget from the 5th Dimension. The midget claimed to be Robin's biggest fan. He had powerful reality warping capabilities and an annoying obsession with Robin.

"Who's the midget?" asked Terra.

"And can we get rid of him, quick?" requested Shadow, almost pleading. He did not want his cousin to come back to see uninvited guests which she had not been informed of. She didn't like unexpected surprises.

"I've just come to visit!" grinned Larry. "And let's just say it's an honor to meet the former Zodiac Knights! Your Zodiac War was the best thing I've ever seen!"

"Thank you, now please leave," ordered Shadow.

Inerva and Raven returned to the Common Room and the former saw Larry and Warren. Her eyes were on Larry and she instantly recognized him.

"YOU!" she shouted and Larry looked at her before screaming. "I THOUGHT I SENT YOU TO THE PITS OF HELL!"

"Er…gotta go!" Larry blinked out of sight.

"Wow, you got rid of him," said Cyborg, impressed.

"I take it you knew him," Changeling said.

"Yes, and others of his race," Inerva hissed. "5th Dimensional imps are the most annoying beings in the entire Multiverse."

"Yeah, tell us about it," Robin murmured.

"So, cousin, what do you think of the Tower?" Shadow asked.

"Personally, I do not see the point of making it so obvious," said Inerva. "Having it out in the open like this is simply asking for it to be attacked. However, I've also been told it is a symbol of justice so I will allow it."

Shadow let out a breath of relief.

"I've also been told by Raven of your performance since your arrival," added Inerva. Raven had not lied. Inerva knew whenever someone was lying. She was just that good. Walking to her cousin, she pulled him into a hug. "I'm happy that you've finally moved on and found happiness."

This was probably the first act of affection she'd ever given him since knowing her. He was a bit stunned but he returned the hugged nonetheless. "I had friends to help me out," he told her.

"Indeed," agreed Inerva as she inspected them all with a critical eye. "I've never met you before," she said, looking at Warren.

"Warren Smith," said Warren as he took her hand and kissed the back of the palm. "And it's a pleasure to meet you."

Shadow and everyone looked horrified at what Warren did. He had just kissed Inerva's hand without permission. Anyone who touched her without permission would be sent to the deepest pit of Hell as punishment.

However, instead of a look of rage she blushed and smiled as she introduced herself, "Inerva Nightmare-Akuma."

"Well, Inerva, would you like me to show you around Jump City?" he offered.

"Certainly." Inerva looped her arm around Warren's and they both went towards the Common Room's exit.

Pluto was the first to speak when the door closed as he said, "OK…what the hell just happened?"

"I think Inverva-san just accepted to go on a date with Warren-san," answered Draco.

"I knew it," Shadow facepalms. "The world is coming to an end." He then saw Raven holding a familiar book. It was Inerva's tome. "Raven, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it is. She lent it to me," Raven said.

"But…but…she NEVER lets anyone touches it!" Shadow exclaimed. Just what was going on? Had the world gone man. The only reason Inerva would give Raven the book would be because…

"Raven, I think you've been chosen to be the next Goddess of Judgment," said Shadow.

"Really?" Raven was surprised.

"Only the Goddess of Judgment can read, much less touch, that tome and if you are allowed to hold it that means she's chosen you to be her apprentice," Shadow explained. "What did she tell you?"

"She told me that if I were to be your wife one day I'd need to know how to keep you in line," she answered.

"Oh," Shadow grimaced.

* * *

><p>Warren and Inverva returned, with the Goddess of Judgment happy. Obviously, she had a splendid time with Warren.<p>

"Thank you for escorting me," said Inerva as she kissed Warren on the cheek.

"No problem," Warren smiled as he winked, causing her to giggle.

Composing herself, she approached Raven and Shadow. Raven returned the tome to Inerva who tucked it under her arm.

"I'm satisfied with my inspection," said Inverva, "But prepare yourself because I will return in half a year."

"I look forward to it," Shadow smiled. Inerva might be scary but she was still family.

"Well, I am off!" She threw her cape over her body and vanished in a flash.

"Glad that's over with," said Pluto.

"She'll be back in 6 months," reminded Draco.

"And I hope I'm off the planet when that happens," said Pluto. "So, Warren, how was your date?"

"I don't kiss and tell," Warren smirked. "But she can sure kick butt."

"You were attacked?" Draco asked.

"Oh yeah, but I think those guys learnt never to mess with her," said Warren.

* * *

><p>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Another oneshot I started in 2010 but never got to finishing. I hope you enjoyed this. It's not much action but there's some humor in it. Happy 2012 everybody!<p> 


End file.
